


I Hate You More Than You'll Ever Know

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Prompt: I hate you more than you’ll ever knowCharacter: Kylo RenWarning: Angst





	I Hate You More Than You'll Ever Know

You’re leaning back in the chair you’re tied to, eyes closed, the image of apathy and yet the hatred and the anger boils within you. You never thought you’d hate him this much, anyone this much…never thought any of this would happen.

You hear a door slide open, heavy footfalls that you know so well entering your little cell. 

“Y/N.” You hate his voice. You hate everything about him…and yet a small part of you still feels that same care for him, like the man before you is still the brother you grew up looking up too. But he’s gone. That brother who’d braid your hair and clean your skinned knees is gone in replace of this monster. 

“Look at me.” You can hear the anger. He’s so angry now. You snap open your eyes and fix a glare on him. Even the way he holds himself, the way he looks is different. It’s like looking at a shade of your brother, a different man entirely and you hate him with everything you have, with every last ounce of energy. 

Silence falls over you for a few moments. Glares exchanged, tension building, the silence deafening. 

“I hate you more than you’ll ever know.” You spit it out like it tastes bad and in a way it does. It feels horrendous to know you hate your brother, that small hopeful part of you writhes in pain. But, how can you love someone who killed your father? How can you love someone who has hurt everything he was once a part of. 

“I know.” You swear you almost see remorse in his eyes. But, even if that’s true, guilt is not enough to undo what he’s done. Nothing ever will be.


End file.
